<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Guy by sappiest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964595">The Little Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappiest/pseuds/sappiest'>sappiest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt Les, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Spot Conlon, Stressed Davey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappiest/pseuds/sappiest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey finds Les hurt and takes him to the lodge house, where things get a little too much for him to handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not SUPER graphic, but depictions of blood, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey strode out of the newsyard, pocketing the nickels he got in return for the papers he didn’t sell. He felt around in his pocket, comforted by the amount of coins he felt in there. He turned his head to the sky, spotting a few stars that had come out early. </p><p>He and Les had been working longer recently. Well, Davey had been. Les just took more papers. Davey could feel the exhaustion behind his eyes as he crossed to the street where Les normally sold. He looked around, feeling a sinking in his stomach.</p><p>Les wasn’t there. </p><p>Davey walked quicker, turning his head into each alley as he headed for Les’s normal corner by the deli. He heard shouting and he began running. </p><p>He skidded to a stop in front of an alley a few blocks before Les’s spot. In the alley, there were three boys, or men, Davey couldn’t tell, kicking something on the ground. Davey heard a yelp and his vision went white.</p><p>He ran into the alley, his footsteps alerting the men. The one closest to Davey turned just in time for Davey to soak him in the jaw. The man crumpled, hitting the ground with a thud. The other men were running down the alley when Davey looked up. In the light of a back door, Davey saw three things.</p><p>The first was that the men were about his age.</p><p>The second was that they were wearing red shirts. </p><p>The third was that he recognized one of them as a Brooklyn newsie from the rally.</p><p>Davey looked down and felt his stomach twist.</p><p>Les was lying there, unconscious, with his pockets turned out. Davey dropped to his knees in front of Les, pulling him into his lap. In the light from the streetlights, he could see blood running from Les’s brow making a red river down his pale face. Davey quickly felt Les’s ribs and arms, feeling his nausea dissipate a little as he felt nothing was broken. </p><p>Davey picked Les up, hugging him to his chest. Davey looked down at the Brooklyn boy lying in the alley, feeling his face turn into a snarl. </p><p>Davey left the newsie bag and extra papers to get ruined in the alley as he sprinted towards the Manhattan lodging.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Davey kicked open the door to the common room, making all the newsies in there shout in surprise. Specs and Race were in front of the woodstove, playing cards. Crutchie was lying on the ground next to them, talking to Jack who was leaning against the window. Elmer and Albert were sitting across from each other on a cot, sharing a loaf of bread. They all stared at Davey for a moment before their gazes turned to Les in his arms.</p><p>“Help.” Davey choked out.</p><p>He had never seen any of the newsies move this fast.</p><p>In a second, Elmer and Albert had left the cot. Race guided Davey to it, helping him lay Les down just as Specs returned with bandages and a small metal box. Crutchie pushed Davey so he was leaning up against the wall, and Jack crossed the room to him. All Davey could focus on was the details in the light.</p><p>Blood was still running thick from Les’s brow, matting his hair. There was a bruise developing on his bicep, and Davey felt his stomach lurch as he noticed that it looked like a handprint. Specs opened the metal box, pulling out rags and a bottle of disinfectant. Race pushed Les’s hair off of his brow as Specs began cleaning up his face.</p><p>“Davey.” Jack said.</p><p>Davey looked up. Jack was right in front of him, holding his hands out in front of him.</p><p>“What happened?” Jack asked lowly.</p><p>“Brooklyn.” Davey said.</p><p>Race’s head shot up. “No way.”</p><p>“No way? No way, Race?” Davey shouted, “His pockets are turned out, Race. His earnings are gone. Red shirts, all of them. I recognized one of them from the rally. They were big kids, Race, practically men!”</p><p>Race looked at him, eyes wide. Davey was shaking, adrenaline coursing through his veins, making him feel angrier than he ever had. </p><p>“Davey…” Jack started. </p><p>Davey turned and faced the wall. Before he could think about anything, he punched the wall. He slammed his fist into the wooden panels of the lodgehouse three times in quick succession, each harder than the last. It didn’t quell the anger in his chest, but it was easier than punching Jack or Race or any of them. </p><p>Davey closed his eyes and let out a heaving sigh. He punched the wall one more time, hearing a crack. He stared down at his fist, seeing droplets of blood forming on his knuckles.</p><p>He didn’t see the other newsies wince at the crack.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Davey, you-” Jack started.</p><p>“He’s waking up.” Specs interrupted. </p><p>Davey turned and dropped to his knees next to the cot. Sure enough, Les was stirring. He opened his eyes slowly and let out a high moan. Davey felt sick.</p><p>“Davey?” Les said softly. </p><p>“Hey, hi, Les…” Davey said. </p><p>“Where are we?” Les asked.</p><p>“The lodgehouse, with the other newsies.” Davey said. He felt his voice getting thick. </p><p>“That explains Specs.” Les said. </p><p>The newsies let out a chorus of soft laughs. Davey tried to smile. </p><p>“What happened, Les?” Jack asked softly. </p><p>Les squinted. “I uh… I was selling papes by the deli, and then three big guys came around. Uh, and then I woke up here.”</p><p>	Davey felt his heart begin to beat faster. </p><p>	“Do you know who it was?” Jack said.</p><p>	“I saw one of them with Spot one time.” Les said after a moment. </p><p>	Davey shot a look at Race, who had locked eyes with Jack. Jack nodded and Race left the lodgehouse, slamming the door shut as he began running. </p><p>	“I’m gonna patch you up real good, Les. It might hurt a little bit, though.” Specs said after a moment of silence. </p><p>	Davey took Les’s hand as Specs started with the disinfectant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Les had fallen asleep, his head in Crutchie’s lap. Specs had finished cleaning Les up and had quietly returned to his card game, this time with Albert and Elmer. Davey was sitting on the floor by the woodstove, his head on Jack’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined. He stared at Les, eyes cloudy. </p><p>	Suddenly, the door opened. Race entered, followed closely by Spot. </p><p>	Specs shushed them as they walked in, and Spot closed the door quietly. His eyes locked onto the sleeping Les, and his face turned into a snarl. </p><p>	“This shouldn’t have happened.” Spot growled.</p><p>	“You think?” Davey stood, ripping his hand out of Jack’s.</p><p>	“Davey, right?” Spot said.</p><p>	Davey crossed to Spot, grabbing him by the suspenders and pushing him against the wall. The other Manhattan newsies stood suddenly and silently, staring at the altercation. </p><p>	“This should not have happened.” Davey spat in Spot’s face.</p><p>	“Davey-” Race said.</p><p>	“Shut the fuck up, Race.” Davey said. Race’s mouth clicked shut. </p><p>	“I’m dealing with it, Jacobs.” Spot said dangerously. </p><p>	“So why are you here?” Davey said.</p><p>	“Checking on Les.” Spot answered simply, his eyes still locked on Davey’s. </p><p>	“We need those earnings, Spot. I need them back from your newsies.” Davey said.</p><p>	“I’ll get them.” Spot said.</p><p>	“Your boys shouldn’t have even been in fucking Manhattan, Spot, how shitty of a leader do you have to be?” Davey said.</p><p>	“Davey…” Jack said lowly.</p><p>	“If I hadn’t gotten to Les sooner, I don’t know what your sacks of shit would have done to him.” Davey said, his voice growing harsher.</p><p>	“Jesus Christ…” Specs muttered.</p><p>	“If I ever, EVER,” Davey said, pushing himself so that his and Spot’s noses were almost touching, “Catch your goons even so much as LOOKING at Les ever again, I’ll skin all of you alive.”</p><p>	“Davey!” Jack snapped. </p><p>	Davey and Spot stared at each other for a moment before Davey let go of Spot. Davey took a step back and hesitated. Their eyes still locked, Davey shoved Spot into the wall, where he collided with it with a resounding thud. </p><p>	“Fucking dammit!” Jack spat, running to Davey. </p><p>	Before Davey could do anything else, Jack grabbed him by the collar, yanking him back. Race stood between Davey and Spot, holding his arms out in front of him.</p><p>	Spot brushed himself off as Jack yanked Davey out of the room. Jack grabbed Davey’s arm, pulling him all the way up to the penthouse. Jack could hear Davey’s labored breathing and could feel his raging pulse through his arm where he clutched it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	They reached the penthouse, where Jack threw Davey against the railing. Davey didn’t brace himself in time as he slammed into it, the force of it almost knocking his hat off.</p><p>	“What the fuck has gotten into you?” Jack shouted.</p><p>	“Les was soaked by fellow newsies! Newsies that we have a truce, an understanding, a brotherhood with! I don’t understand how you aren’t as mad as I am!” Davey shouted back. </p><p>	They stared at each other for a moment. Davey’s breaths began to shudder.</p><p>	“There’s shit you’re not telling me, Davey.” Jack said slowly.</p><p>	“The fuck do you mean? The fuck do you want from me?” Davey snapped. His voice was thick and tears were forming in his eyes. </p><p>	“What’s going on, Davey?” Jack whispered. </p><p>	Davey stared at him and Jack felt his heart sink. Davey’s eyes were shining, and his lip began trembling. Davey let out a sob and buried his face in his hands. Jack crossed to Davey and wrapped his arms around him just in time to catch them as Davey’s legs gave out.</p><p>	Davey pressed his face into Jack’s neck, letting out sobs that shook his whole body. Jack pressed a kiss to Davey’s forehead. </p><p>	“We’re losing him.” Davey choked out. </p><p>	“Les is fine, Davey. He’s a good kid, he’ll pull through.” Jack assured him.</p><p>	“My father.” Davey said. He let out another sob, pulling his hands away from his face and wrapping them around Jack. </p><p>	Jack felt his stomach sink, and he pulled Davey tighter.</p><p>	“His injury is infected. We need the earnings for medicine. Otherwise…” Davey cried, cutting himself off. </p><p>	“Davey, it’s okay, we will figure it out.” Jack said.</p><p>	Davey kept crying, though it quieted over time. They stayed sitting on the floor of the penthouse for a while, Jack just letting Davey cry. Jack rubbed his back, resting his chin on Davey’s head. His breaths still shuddered, and he shook where he was in Jack’s arms. </p><p>	“Let me look at your hand.” Jack said.</p><p>	“Why?” Davey asked.</p><p>	“Dave, you punched a wall.” Jack said, trying to pull him away from his chest.</p><p>	“It’s not that bad.” Davey said, pushing himself closer to Jack.</p><p>	“Please.” Jack said. </p><p>	Davey sighed, but after a moment he leaned back. Jack took his hand, holding it up to the light of the full moon. Davey was right, it wasn’t too bad. He had never been one to be strong or aggressive. Still, Jack pulled out a bandage and began wrapping it.</p><p>	“What got into you tonight?” Jack whispered, mostly to himself.</p><p>	Davey shrugged. Jack glanced up at him and had to physically stop himself from flinching. Davey’s face was pale, the bags under his eyes more prominent than Jack had ever seen them.</p><p>	“You’re exhausted, Davey.” Jack murmured.</p><p>	“Yeah.” Davey whispered. </p><p>	“Why?” Jack said. He cupped Davey’s face, feeling his heart clench as Davey leaned into the touch.</p><p>	“I just… I went back to school, as you know, and I’ve been selling, and cooking, and cleaning, and Les hasn’t been sleeping and God, Jack, he’s just so young…” Davey said, his eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>	“I know, Davey. I do.” Jack pulled Davey to his chest again, hugging him close. “It’s just that I’ve never seen you this… aggressive.”</p><p>	“I can’t imagine losing him. And I was so close, and I just…” Davey’s breath hitched and his shoulders jerked. “I was so fucking scared.”</p><p>	“Hey, he’s okay, and you’re okay.” Jack whispered.</p><p>	“I can’t lose Les, or dad, or-or…” Davey looked up at Jack, “Or you.”</p><p>	“I’m not going anywhere, Davey. I promise.” Jack said.</p><p>	“I wish you could do the same for my father and Les.” Davey mumbled, just barely loud enough for Jack to hear him.</p><p>	“The newsies and I have your back, Davey. No matter what.” Jack whispered.</p><p>	Davey nodded, sniffing hard enough to move his shoulders again.</p><p>	“Sleep here tonight?” Jack said. </p><p>	Davey nodded into Jack’s chest again. Jack stood, taking Davey with him. He took off Davey’s hat and vest, before sliding his belt out of the belt loops and pulling off the shoes. Half asleep, Davey didn’t even register any of it was happening. Davey laid down on the bed, pushing himself onto one side, taking up as little room as he could. Jack sighed, before toeing off his shoes. </p><p>	“You’re allowed to take up room, you know.” He said. He laid down on the bed on his back, pulling Davey onto his chest. Davey let himself be moved, only adjusting himself once Jack was done moving him. Davey was using Jack’s chest as a pillow, lying half on top of him. Jack wrapped an arm around him, putting the other hand on the nape of Davey’s neck. </p><p>	Davey’s breaths evened out after a few moments. Jack peeked down at him, feeling his heart soar. When Davey slept, his face calmed, the worried crease between his eyebrows disappeared. Jack brushed a lock of hair off of his cheek, tucking it behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	“Jack?” A whisper came. Jack looked up.</p><p>	Race was there. He had a half-smile on his face and he was holding a small cloth bag. “I got Les’s earnings. A little extra too.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Race.” Jack said, gesturing to the pile of Davey’s things.</p><p>	“Thank Spot. I’ve never seen him this fucking pissed before.” Race said, smiling wider.</p><p>	“How is he?” Jack asked.</p><p>	“Spot? He was ready to burn down Brooklyn. He’s got a soft spot for the little guys.” Race said, leaning against the railing.</p><p>	“Makes sense.” Jack said with a smile.</p><p>	“Oh, shut up.” Race said, stifling a laugh. </p><p>	On Jack’s chest, Davey stirred. Race and Jack froze. Davey pressed his face into Jack’s chest further, making Jack blush. Race smiled, though he stayed frozen as Davey continued to shift. Davey stopped after a moment, letting out a puff of air and going still.</p><p>Race let out the breath and he put a hand to his chest.  “Anyways, Les is still asleep on Crutchie’s lap. Thank God the crip doesn’t have any feeling in that leg, or it would be asleep anyways.”</p><p>	“He knows he can move, right?” Jack said. Race raised his eyebrows.</p><p>	“No way. He outright refused. He likes Les just as much as Davey does.” Race said.</p><p>	“Good ol’ Crutchie.” Jack said.</p><p>	Race nodded, crossing his arms. He looked at Davey, then to Jack. Race let out a sigh and stood up, stretching a bit before looking to Jack again.</p><p>	“I should get back to Spot. He’s not homicidal anymore, but he still needs to cool down.” Race said.</p><p>	“Yeah, we need all the newsies we can get. Rumor has it that tomorrow will be a big selling day.” Jack said.</p><p>	“Yeah, that’s totally why I’m going over there.” Race said, a hint of red across his cheekbones.</p><p>	“Careful, sailor.” Jack laughed, trying not to shake Davey where he lay on his chest.</p><p>	Race saluted before leaving the penthouse. </p><p>	Jack looked down to Davey again, smiling as Davey began to snore slightly. Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling as Davey pushed closer in his sleep. Jack felt his eyes begin to flutter shut, and he let himself sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>